One more moment
by EliannKamui
Summary: Un segundo más, un minuto más, una hora más, un año más, solo quiero, solo ansió más tiempo a tu lado porque casi toda mi vida no ha sido suficiente para compartirla contigo. No es suficiente y ansió más soy un ser con tanta avaricia por desear estar más tiempo contigo. BillDipp


p class="MsoNormal"emOye ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? En esa fiesta de la universidad donde estabas sumamente aburrido tenías una cara de no querer estar allí, ¿Recuerdas que tu hermana fue quien nos presentó? y lo que me costó sacarte a bailar ¿recuerdas la sonrisa que te saque? yo la recuerdo muy bien./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emRecuerdas también cuando nos veíamos en el patio de la universidad, yo estaba estudiado psiquiatría y tu medicina, recuerdas qué decías que yo estaba más loco que cualquiera, yo lo recuerdo muy bien./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em¿Recuerdas cómo nos hicimos novios? vaya que te insistí sabes pino eres realmente testarudo en las relaciones pero yo también soy terco y no me gusta rendirme para nada. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEste recuerdo te va a hacer avergonzar y yo lo sé, recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, ah pino ya me imagino tu cara sonrojada, siempre has sido muy penoso con estos momentos, yo lo recuerdo muy bien, recuerdo nuestra conversación claramente y como bese tus labios, recuerdo como envolviste tus brazos en mi cuello, recuerdo como nos dejamos llevar, recuerdo el brillo en tus ojos el sonrojo en tus pómulos, tus labios rojos e hinchados el sonido de tu voz al pronunciar mi nombre, los estremecimientos de tu cuerpo, el sudor perlado que recorría tu piel / br / Pensé, él es mi perfección y no hay nadie con quien quiera estar más que con él, que encajábamos tan bien juntos… siempre has sido y siempre serás la anomalía más hermosa que me paso en la vida./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emMi vida estaba restringida a mis estudios, mis hermanos y pasar el rato, porque tú sabes que yo no soy santo pino, estuve con muchos, pero de todos esos él único que logró cautivarme fuiste tú, quien me encanto completamente fuiste tú, que mi perfección solamente fuiste tú y al único que le baje la cabeza y doblegue mi orgullo para poder permanecer a tu lado fue contigo./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em¿Te acuerdas cuando peleamos? realmente me sentía ansioso por regresar contigo, por pedirte perdón, por muchas cosas, era una tontería, una gran, gran tontería y me sentía tan desamparado y solo, jamás me sentí tan triste por un rompimiento como cuando lo tuve / br / Podía tener a mis hermanos, podía tener amigos, podía tener mi trabajo, pero me sentía tan vacío, como si nadie, absolutamente nadie lograra llenar eso, solamente tu pino, solamente tú, podías llenarme hacerme sentir tan / br / Oye pino, te recuerdas como volvimos, ambos nos encontramos y como si nos atrajéramos como un imán no logramos separarnos del otro tenías las mejillas sonrojadas, yo estaba muy nervioso, tan ansioso quería abrazarte, quería besarte, quería decirte lo mucho que lo sentía, quería hacerte el amor allí mismo y sentirme completo junto a ti./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emComenzamos nuevamente a paso lento como si realmente quisiéramos no destruir nada, teníamos en nuestras manos un frágil cristal que podía fragmentarse y no deseábamos que se destruyera. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em¿Pino te acuerdas de cuando nos mudamos juntos? Claro fue extraño para nosotros era algo nuevo el tener que compartir espacio, porque yo era alguien acostumbrado a mi propio espacio personal, tener que compartirlo de repente con alguien más, siendo sincero se me resulto difícil pero no imposible, a veces me sentía sobrepasado, a veces asustado, a veces paranoico, otras que solo deseaba tener un minuto de paz sin que me estuvieras llamando para algo, un espacio solo para mí.br / br / Era egoísta era como una bestia egoísta que se arremolinaba en mí y la cual deje ir para no lastimarte, porque te amaba, porque te amo y aunque me costó dejar mi espacio de soledad, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emOye Pino ¿te acuerdas de cuando te propuse matrimonio? Como olvidar ese día, en el que bajo la luz de las estrellas, lanzando fuegos artificiales que hicieran la pregunta por mí, cuando volteaste a mirarme tenía el anillo en mano, tus ojos brillaron más que las estrellas de esa noche y nunca olvidare cuando sonriente me diste ese; Si idiota. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emPino ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro matrimonio? Vaya que estábamos estresados y tu hermana quería decorar absolutamente todo, a pesar de que ambos teníamos asimilado algo en la cabeza y queríamos algo mucho más discreto, tu hermana deseaba dar un grito al cielo que dijera ¡Cipher Pines! Cosa que literalmente pasó, fue una boda inolvidable, como William obtuvo el ramo de flores la cara de Gleeflu al ver a mi hermano con el ramo de flores sonriendo muy feliz, como Gideon Gleeflu le pidió matrimonio a tu hermana y ella bueno ella acepto estaba muy feliz oye Pino ¿si a tu hermana tanto le desagrada Gideon como terminaron juntos? En ese momento pensé que la brujería existía, o cierto ¡Y cómo olvidar que Tyana Gleeflu se hizo novia de mi hermano Phil! algo sumamente imposible, yo no entiendo aun como esos dos se llevan./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emTécnicamente estoy demasiado ligado a la familia Gleeflu y siendo sincero me desagrada ese hecho, pero supongo que de mis hermanos el que siempre ha tenido mejor gusto soy yo porque yo tengo un hermoso pino del bosque. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em¡Ah! pino te acuerdas del día en que adoptamos a nuestro pequeño, inmediatamente le diste el nombre de Tayron porque ese siempre había sido tú nombre favorito aunque mi hijo se llamaba como el cretino de Gleeflu, lo adoraba demasiado, sus cabellos rubios castaños y sus ojos ambarinos era como el pequeño que no podíamos tener./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emTayron resulto bastante inteligente, demasiado astuto y vivaz, era una extraña combinación de los dos siempre sabía cómo salirse con la suya mi pequeño y adorable bribón. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me reclamaste solo porque habían llamado a Tayron a la dirección? él apenas tenía diez años, me estuviste reclamando todo el rato sobre mi forma de crianza sobre que le daba muchas libertades pero siendo sinceros ambos éramos cómplices de ellos el bribón sabía cómo salirse siempre con la suya tanto contigo como conmigo./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emTambién recuerdo cuando me pediste perdón al descubrir por qué llevaron a Tayron a la dirección y lo expulsaron, era que Tayron se había peleado con un grupo de sus compañeros solamente porque se estaban burlando que él tenía dos padres y no un papá y una mamá, nos sentimos muy mal en ese momento./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emNuestro pequeño decidió por su cuenta que quería cambiarse de escuela y estar en aquella privada en donde estudiaba Tyler, poco después allí se cambió Madelyn para pasar tiempo con ellos./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emOye Pino ¿recuerdas las veces en que lo hacíamos a escondidas de Tayron? Recuerdas la adrenalina que sentíamos al pensarnos atrapados por el pequeño, pero siempre teníamos una ingeniosa respuesta./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emRecuerdas esa vez que estábamos viendo películas en la sala hacía mucho frío y estábamos cubiertos por una manta se suponía que Tayron estaba dormido, te bese y comenzamos a jugar las caricias se hacían más acaloradas ¿recuerdas el susto que nos dio el pequeño al verlo allí? nos miraba como con cara de IUH amor entre padres, recuerdo que le pregunte él porque estaba allí y me dijo que no podía dormir, entonces se sentó en el piso al lado de nosotros mirando la película, estábamos tan acalorados que no logramos reclamarle nada es que si nos levantábamos pues sabíamos que ni tu ni yo queríamos hablar sobre eso con él aun./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lo castigamos? Si el pequeño bribón llego tarde y borracho de una fiesta para que luego nos dijeran que había sido culpa de Tyler, él era muy mala influencia para nuestro pequeño./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emRecuerdas la primera vez que el bribón nos confesó que estaba enamorado de Tyler hay nunca olvidaré tu cara en ese momento fue tan divertida, pero tú y yo sabíamos que eso ya se veía venir, así que me toco enseñarle a mi hijo a ser un buen activo en la relación para que resultaran siendo versátiles pero bueno, es mejor eso que nada, supongo que se divierten el doble o que se yo./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emTambién recuerdas el momento en el que Tayron fue a la universidad, extrañamente la casa se sentía más sola sin él, como decirlo teníamos el síndrome del nido vacío, más tu que yo, a quien quiero engañar a mí me hacía demasiada falta ese pequeño bribón./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAsí que decidimos obtener un perro, al cual le puse bribón porque me acordaba tanto a él, recuerdas lo mucho que nos costó adiestrarlo, era tan desastroso como lo era Tayron cuando era niño simplemente como que comenzamos de cero./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emTe acuerdas de la graduación de Tayron no podíamos estar más orgulloso de nuestro hijo que cumplía sus sueños, cuando obtuvo su trabajo, cuando obtuvo el reconocimiento, ah, también ¿te acuerdas cuando Tayron y Tyler llegaron? habían adoptado a una pequeña, las navidades se hicieron muy grandes en nuestra casa./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAún recuerdo la discusión que tuvo Madelyn con Melody, sobre por quien debía decorar, al final tuvimos que alejar esas dos pues Melody es demasiado temperamental igual que Phil, digamos que es digna hija de su padre, ¿recuerda cuando sin querer quemaron la casa Gleeflu? aún recuerdo la cara que tenía Tayron Gleeflu él tic en su ceja, su mueca, por suerte quienes la incendiaron habían sido Tyler y Melody, porque si no estaba seguro que se desataba la tercera guerra mundial allí./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emFue un día divertido, el pavo quemado las papas horribles, la casa completamente en pedazos, tuvimos que quedarnos en un hotel, ah, recuerdos./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em¿También recuerdas esa vez que me acusaste de que te estaba engañando? No estuve nada contento y con una compañera de trabajo, pero vamos Dipper a mí no me interesan las mujeres pero estúpidos celos, aunque bueno ella si estaba interesada en mí y el dinero, pero vamos Dipper./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAunque nos encontraste besándonos pero no era por mí, ella de repente se me insinuó y me beso, entonces yo le empuje pero claro solo te quedaste para ver el maldito beso, vi tus ojos llorosos y me corriste de casa sin pensarlo dos veces./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emMe tuve que quedar en casa de mi hermano y su esposo ¡¿Sabes lo humillante que fue pedirle refugio al maldito de Tayron Gleeflu?! Lo que hago por ti querido, te lo explique muchas veces, más de la que puedo recordar y con el tiempo me aceptaste de nuevo en casa./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLo cual fue un alivio adoro a mi hermano pero en grandes cantidades no lo tolero a él y a su esposo./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emRegresar a casa fue un buen alivio para mí y todos sabemos que luego de una pelea viene una magnifica reconciliación, y que reconciliación. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emViene un recuerdo triste pino sé que no te va a gustar pero tienes que saberlo ¿recuerdas el accidente? ¿Ese que me trajo aquí? Oye pino, estoy cansado de verte llorar a ti, al bribón y a mi nieta, pero más a ti, William siempre ha sido un llorón así que estoy acostumbrado a verlo llorar a él, pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver a Philip llorar eso si me agarro de sorpresa nunca en mi vida había visto llorar a Phil ¿Quién diría que muerto si? ¡Esas son sorpresas pino! /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emOye pino tuve una grandiosa vida, muy grandiosa, no fue tu culpa el accidente ni mía tampoco y si yo decidí protegerte con mi cuerpo para que nada te pasara, es porque te amo demasiado, yo sabía que no resistirá vamos que no era ningún veinteañero ni nada, pero heme aquí y estoy como de quince, bueno aparento dieciséis pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿eh?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emPino no llores más yo siempre estoy a tu lado, cuando te levantas en la mañana y haces el desayuno, cuando revisas el periódico en el sofá, cuando vas al trabajo, cuando conversas con tus pacientes, cuando ves a nuestro hijo en la tarde y ambos observaban a nuestra querida nieta./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emDipper no me he ido de tu lado, me permitieron esto, entregarte esta carta, porque solo tengo un momento para hablarte, pero tenemos tanto de que hablar que sería insuficiente porque yo…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emYo deseo segundos a tu lado, que esos segundos se trasformen en minutos esos minutos en horas, esas horas en días, esos días en años y esos años en eternidad./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emPor qué deseo un momento más, una hora más, un día más, un año más, pero no se me puede conceder, oye pino nos volveremos a ver yo sé que sí, lastimosamente yo tengo que reencarnar antes que tú, seré un poco mayor que tu cuando nos volvamos a ver ¿eso no te importa verdad?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emOye pino, mi hermosa estrella en el cielo quien siempre me guio a casa./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEres a quien más he amado y a quién más amare, eres la anomalía más hermosa que he visto./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEres mi más preciado misterio, mi más grande descubrimiento./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emDe tu loco triangular, amante de los doritos y más demente que sus propios pacientes./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emBill Cipher el único hombre que has amado y amaras./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emPd: no permito que nadie me remplace quien lo haga le jalare los pies estás advertido./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right; tab-stops: right 441.9pt;" align="right" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="right"Dipper soltó una ligera risa mientras derramaba lágrimas, había encontrado aquella carta en su mesa de noche, primero le tomó por sorpresa pues no recordaba haberla visto allí antes de acostarse a dormir, luego lo pensó como una broma pero esa letra y esos recuerdos eran inconfundiblemente de su amado Bill –Realmente estás loco y siempre haces lo que quieres –Sintió como alguien lo abrazaba y volvió a reír mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo –Yo también desearía un momento más contigo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
